Para Ti
by Buso
Summary: One shot inspirado en la canción Pra você del grupo Onze20. Traducida por mi persona.


Trixie se encontraba en su habitación escuchando música mientras ignoraba al resto del mundo

Hoy era el último día de clases en su colegio y había un baile de graduación al que no quería ir por nada del mundo, por dos razones

Una de ellas era el hecho que no tenía acompañante, su mejor amiga ya tenía planes con alguien más y la persona que ella quería como pareja le rompió el corazón y eso sería la razón número dos

\- Trixie no necesita un estúpido baile - se hablaba a si misma para evitar caer en las garras del dolor de la soledad

Trixie enserio quería ir al baile, había planeado durante semanas que vestido llevaría para verse increíble, grandiosa y poderosa frente a todos los idiotas en el colegio, incluso le pidió ayuda a Rarity con el vestido... ¡Ella le pidió ayuda a alguien!, la gran y poderosa Trixie Lulamoon se trago su orgullo y pidió asesoría para poder comprar un vestido increíble para el baile

Pero...

(el celular de Trixie suena)

\- Starlight... - susurro Trixie de mala gana para luego contestar - ¡Por enésima vez Trixie no ira a ese tonto baile! - colgó la llamada y volvió a reproducir su lista de canciones corta venas

(el celular de Trixie vuelve a sonar)

\- NO VOY A IR, ENE O, NOOOO - volvió a colgar el celular y lo apagó de inmediato.

En unas cuantas horas el baile daría inicio, al igual como el fin del año escolar lo que significa despedidas dolorosas, un hasta luego para algunos, para otros una oportunidad única de confesar sus sentimientos a alguna persona especial antes de que nunca más se vuelvan a ver.

El último día de clases, todo el mundo llorará y se abrazará mientras cantan la canción de enanitos verdes.

Y Trixie no quería formar parte de ese "agasajo" disque de despedida, o simplemente no quería ir por que no quería ver a alguien en particular...

El timbre de su casa sono y de primera Trixie simplemente la ignoró y encendió la televisión, el timbre volvió a sonar pero de modo más insistente, pero Trixie no tenía pensado ir a abrir la bendita puerta, el timbre siguió sonando de manera salvaje y sin misericordia.

\- Como joden la castellana - Trixie se paro y con pisadas fuertes fue a abrir la puerta de una azotada - ¡QUE!

\- Calmate y arreglate que iremos al baile - sin darle oportunidad a reaccionar Starlight entró a la casa de Trixie y comenzó a arrastrala hasta su habitación sin ningún esfuerzo... La ventaja de ser más alta y fuerte que tu amiga

\- ¡Te dije que Trixie no iraaa!

\- Si lo harás

\- ¡No, me reuso!

\- No te lo estoy pidiendo, ¿donde esta el vestido que Rarity te dio? - al entrar al cuarto de Trixie la soltó y camino hasta su armario y revisar sus cosas

\- Lo arroje a la basura - dijo Trixie mirando a un costado

\- Vaya... Pero que tenemos aquí... - Starlight encontró el vestido de Trixie y se lo mostraba en cara - ¿si no pensabas ir al baile porque aun lo tienes?

\- porque a Trixie le agrada ese vestido - respondió con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas por la vergüenza que estaba pasando

\- ¡Que bueno que te guste! Ahora ve a darte una ducha rápido - Starlight nuevamente arrastró a Trixie hasta llevarla a la puerta de su baño

\- Nooo Starlight Glimmer basta - sonaba sería y enojada

\- Debes ir al baile Trixie

\- No quiero - se safo del agarre de Starlight y se cruzo de brazos

\- Si lo harás - Starlight sonaba tranquila

\- ¡No! - pero Trixie estaba enojada

\- Si

\- ¡No!

\- Si

-¡NO! - la barbilla de Trixie comenzaba a temblar un poco

\- Si

\- Noo... Por favor no - Trixie no pudo aguantar más y comenzó a llorar mientras se sentaba en el suelo - no quiero ir, no quiero - estaba completamente indefensa

Starlight consiguió lo que quería. Desde hace una semana Trixie era más irritable y mucho más agresiva con los demás, pero fuera de aquella actitud había otro problema, Starlight noto que Trixie llegaba tarde al colegio y se saltaba varias clases solo para quedarse en la sala de música.

El problema era que Trixie fue rechazada por una persona, y no cualquier persona, sino alguien de quien estuvo mucho tiempo enamorada, Sunset Shimmer

Desde que sucedió aquello Trixie no se puso triste ni nada de eso, solo empeoró su mal carácter, no estaba desahogandose, solo estaba empeorando el vacío dentro de su corazón.

\- No lo entiendo... - Trixie seguia llorando - ¿en que me equivoque?

Starlight seguía parada allí viéndola con pena y con un fuerte dolor en el pecho por hacer que Trixie Lulamoon llore

\- Todo lo que hice... Fue por ella - mientras más hablaba más lloraba, estaba dejando salir todo lo que tenia guardado - Cambie por ella, mejore mis notas para que ella me notará, deje de hacer mis trucos de magia solo porque a ella no le gustaban... Y aun asi... Y aun así... Se fue con la tonta esa

Starlight se acercó a Trixie y la ayudó a levantarse mientras la abrazaba

\- ¿acaso Trixie nunca estuvo a su alcance? - preguntó con un nudo en su garanta

\- Te equivocas Trixie, ella no era digna - la abrazo fuerte para calmarla mientras acariciaba su cabello

Trixie puso su rostro en el cuello de Starlight y siguió llorando un poco más

\- Trixie es patética - se dijo a si misma entre dientes, pero Starlight logró escucharla

\- No eres patética Trixie, si esa tonta cabeza de antorcha no logro ver lo grandiosa que eres entonces se lo pierde - le respondió riendo al final para alegrar a su amiga al menos un poco

\- Tienes razón, ella se lo pierde, al diablo - dijo soltando a Starlight y secándose aua últimas lagrimas - Total no era tan linda ¿cierto?

\- Siii jajaja, hubieran hecho una fea pareja

\- jajaja cierto, además su pelo huele a tocino

\- ¿enserio?

\- Bueno... Debe ser cierto jajaja

Y asi siguieron hablando por unos minutos más burlándose de Sunset, cosa que logró calmar completamente a Trixie

\- ¿como te sientes Beatrice?

\- Mucho mejor ahora, gracias a ti - Trixie se acerco a Starlight y le dio un abrazo sorpresivo haciéndola asustar un poco y sonrojarla bastante

\- eemm... ¿Trixie? ¿Que estas AUUCH...

\- ¡Eso fue por llamar a Trixie con ese nombre! - Trixie le mordió el hombro a Starlight con fuerza - y esto... - se puso de puntitas y beso a Starlight en la mejilla - es tu recompensa por ser tan buena amiga de Trixie

Starlight se puso roja como un tómate

Y no supo como responder ante aquel acto de afecto que aquella pequeña granuja que difícilmente se comporta así con los demás

Trixie estaba bastante divertida viendo como su amiga no sabia como reaccionar así que aprovechó para entrar al baño y encerrarse allí

\- Salgo en 15 minutos - se oyo dentro del baño y Starlight entró en razón, sacudió su cabeza quitando un millón de ideas que se le vinieron a la mente y le respondió a Trixie

\- Esta bien, vuelvo en una hora - una vez dicho esto salio de la casa de Trixie y cruzo la calle para ir a la suya... Si, son vecinas por si se lo preguntan :v

Mientras tanto en el baño se encontraba Trixie apunto de entrar a la ducha, miro su reflejo en el espejo y no pudo evitar recordar como fue que terminaron las cosas tan mal

En el pasado.

\- Te ves preciosa Trixie - Sunset Shimmer estaba alagando a su supuesta "novia"

\- Lo se Sunset cariño, Trixie siempre se ve preciosa

\- Ah-Ah, ¿que te dije sobre hablar en tercera persona? - Sunset sonaba enojada mientras miraba a un costado buscando a alguien

\- Lo... lo lamento, Trix... Digo lo olvide - Trixie se disculpo con algo de nervios, no le gustaba que Sunset se enojara con ella, pero aun asi la amaba, después de un rato notó que Sunset buscaba a alguien con la mirada - ¿Sunset? A quien estas... - Sunset silêncio a Trixie con un beso en los labios, no fue intenso, solo un simple beso, pero para Trixie fue algo mucho más que eso...

Al terminar el dicho beso Sunset se separó de ella y miro a otro lado con una sonrisa de malicia

\- Lo lamento Trixie tengo que irme a clases - ni siquiera la miro antes de irse, dejando a una muy contenta Trixie que seguía en las nubes después de ese beso...

Mientras tanto Starlight miraba todo aquello con enojo

\- ¿A que te refieres con que no estudiaste para el examen? - Sunset sonaba muy enojada mientras hablaba con Trixie, ambas estaban en la biblioteca, Sunset en vez de ayudar a Trixie más se la pasaba gritándola - Necesito que tengas buenas notas para que vea... Para que vean todos lo buena que eres - poco a poco se calmo y bajo la voz finalmente

-... Perdón... Pero e...eesta matéria no es mi fuerte - Trixie quería llorar en esos momentos, enserio le daba miedo cuando esta se enojaba y alzaba la voz

\- Vamos Trixie - sono un poco más amigable - ¿que acaso no quieres que sea tu novia? - dijo esto sonriendo con picardia

\- ¿que?... Pero crei...

\- si logras conseguir una buena nota el próximo examen seré tu novia Trixie ¿que dices? - esta vez sono un poco más ruda pero sin quitar su sonrisa

\- Esta bien - respondió Trixie un poco triste y confundida, ¿que acaso no estaban saliendo ya? ¿Y aquel beso? ¿Acaso significó algo?

La puerta de la biblioteca sonó y entró Twilight y sus amigas, la pelimorada intercambio un par de miradas con Sunset, y entonces la segunda volteo a mirar a su compañera

\- Trixie acércate - mando rápidamente

Sin poner contras ni nada por el estilo, Trixie se acerco a Sunset y esta la volvió a besar.

Para Sunset fue el mismo beso de antes, sin ningún sentimiento en el, pero para Trixie fue una luz de esperanza para su corazón que latía a mil por hora por aquella chica que la tenía aprisionada con sus labios.

¿Valia la pena ser maltratada de esa manera sólo por un beso?

Para Trixie lo valía..

A lo lejos en la biblioteca, en el fondo para ser preciso se hallaba Starlight mirando la escena triste y decepcionada...

\- Tenemos que hablar... - Sunset llamo a Trixie por teléfono

\- ¿Que sucede? - la voz de Lulamon mostraba claramente su preocupación

\- Mira Trixie... Se que tu sientes algo por mi... Y me halagas, enserio, pero ese sentimiento que tu sientes ahora no puedo corresponderlo

\- Estoy saliendo con alguien más Trixie, en serio lo siento, pero quiero que sepas que fuiste una gran amiga, sin ti no hubiera sido capaz de llamar la atención de Twilight, eres la mejor Trixie, adiós - Sunset colgó la llamada

Trixie no supo como reaccionar en ese momento, sentía rabia, mucho enojo en ese instante y fue asi que estuvo toda la semana, llena de odio y alejando a las demás personas con gritos e insultos...

Su único escape de aquella realidad fue la música, por eso en vez de pasar clases se quedaba encerrada con llave en la sala de música en su colegio, logrando evitar a Sunset el tiempo posible como para que terminara el año escolar

Todo aquello paso y Starlight no pudo hacer nada, pero esto no se quedará así...

En el presente.

Trixie estaba su habitación mirando aquel vestido hermoso... Pero ahora sin valor alguno para ella.

Enserio no quería ir al baile, ahora lo tenia todo claro y no importa que es lo que Starlight diga, no pensaba ir a ese estúpido baile.

El timbre de su casa sono y fue a abrir la puerta, claro que seguía con su toalla puesta.

\- ¿Ya estaaaaaaAAH PORQUÉ NO ESTAS LISTA? - Starlight se tapo los ojos al ver a Trixie con solamente una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo, una toalla tan a la medida que si Trixie realizaba algún movimiento brusco fácilmente se podría ver su "precioso"

\- Trixie irá al baile así - dijo jugando mientras que salía de su casa

\- ESTAS LOCAA, METETE AHORA MISMO - Starlight la arrastró nuevamente adentro y cerró la puerta

\- Aguafiestas...

\- ¿Donde están tus padres? Necesito hablar con ellos seriamente

\- tenían una cena importante, pero eso que importa, Trixie tiene algo importante que decirte

\- Ojalá que sea la razón por la cual no pudiste cambiarte en más de una hora - lo dijo con burla

\- Bueno algo asi... Starlight, no quiero ir al baile - Trixie sono bastante seria

Realmente Starlight mentiria si dijera que no esperaba algo asi, de hecho dio por seguro que Trixie no querría ir al baile, pero aun asi tenía buenos planes con ella

\- Lo imagine, es una pena por que quería presumir que tuve de pareja de baile a Beatrice Lulamoon como pareja de baile - dijo en tono de broma, pero había verdad em esas palabras

Trixie hizo un puchero al escuchar su nombre y luego pensó en lo que dijo su amiga y recordó...

\- ¿Que? Y que hay con Sunburts...

\- Lo rechazé - respondió con simpleza

\- Pero...

\- Tu eres mi mejor amiga y eres mucho más importante para mi que ir a un tonto baile lleno de pretensiosos que solo van a mover el trasero con la escusa de pasarlo genial un día que debería ser triste al ser el último de su generación de adolescentes de colegio

\- ¿Entendiste?

\- Te besaria ahora mismo... Pero me llamaste por mi nombre asi que te jodiste

"mierda"

\- pero es enserio lo que dije, no quiero ir a ese baile, Trixie no irá a ningún baile - Trixie comenzó a caminar hasta su habitación con la mirada baja

\- De acuerdo, si no puedes ir al baile, entonces nosotras haremos nuestro propio baile - dijo de repente Starlight parando en seco el paso de Trixie

\- ¿hablas enserio? - pregunto Trixie incrédula

\- Nunca bromeo señorita Lulamon, ahora si me disculpa ambientare este lugar con música - saco se su bolsillo su celular y se acerco a la radio de la sala

Mientras tanto Trixie solo miraba entretenida a su amiga hasta que se dio cuenta como venía vestida.

Starlight no llevaba vestido, sino que tenía una camisa morada con una saco negro y una corbata del mismo color junto con su pantalón de tela igualmente negro y ajustado revelando la linda figura que tenía Starlight

¿Acaso su amiga fue asi de sexy siempre?

\- ¿Estas lista Beatrice?

\- No. Me. Llames. Asi...

\- Aaaay que delicada, ven acá

\- ¡Estoy semidesnuda!

\- No es mi problema que no te cambiaras en más de una hora, ¡Ahora trae tu gran y poderoso trasero a la pista de baile!

Trixie y Starlight se estaban divirtiendo hasta que la canción empezó a sonar y el rostro de Trixie se tenso por completo...

Tu no quisiste oír

Lo que yo sentía

\- Esta canción escuchabas cada vez que estabas en la sala de música ¿verdad? - Starlight se acerco a Trixie y con su mano derecha la tomo de la cintura y con la izquierda sostuvo la mano derecha de Trixie, mientras que esta puso su mano izquierda en el hombro de Starlight logrando acordarse para bailar una pieza lenta y con ambos cuerpos juntos.

Y es por eso

que no te esperaré

Trixie asintió en silencio mientras que Starlight daba el ritmo a los pasos.

Ambas estaban muy cerca de la otra y por extraño que parezca las dos disfrutaban de esa cercanía.

\- Ahora estas conmigo y yo no voy a lastimarte - Starlight acercó a Trixie más a su cuerpo para que esta acomodara su cabeza en su hombro

\- Lo se...

Tu no entendiste

Lo que yo quería

Era para llevarte de aquí

para siempre

\- De Ahora en adelante yo te protegere de quienes intenten hacerte daño ¿entendiste?

Oír decir que yo no servía

Para hacerte feliz...

Hice esta canción para ti..

Para nunca más olvidar

Que todavía estoy aquí

Y que no tengo que huir

Y cuando la oigas

Vas a saber

Que nada fue en vano

Fue todo por ti

¡Deja que suceda!

Hice esta canción para ti..

Para nunca más olvidar

Que todavía estoy aquí

Y que no tengo que huir

Y cuando la oigas

Vas a saber que nada fue en vano

Fue todo por ti

Sostenía con cariño a Trixie entre sus brazos mientras que ambas se balanceaban al ritmo de la canción, Trixie acomodada en el hombro de Starlight.

Y mientras tanto Starlight abrazaba la cintura de Trixie firmemente, bajo su rostro un pocoy comenzó a besar con cariño la cabeza de Trixie causándole cosquillas ya que pudo sentir como se reía al sentir sus labios en su cuero cabelludo

Tu no quisiste oír

lo que yo sentía

Y es por que no te esperaré

\- como pude estar tan ciega... - digo Trixie con el rostro oculto en el pecho de Starlight

\- Aun hay tiempo de hacer las cosas bien - dijo Starlight separándose un poco de Trixie

Tu no entendiste

Lo que yo quería

Era para llevarte de aquí

para siempre

\- ¿A que te refieres Starlight? - Trixie alzó el rostro y miro directamente a los ojos de su amiga para notar como esta se acercaba cada vez más a ella..

Oír decir que yo no servía

para hacerte feliz

\- A esto.. - Starlight solto la mano de Trixie y llevo su mano hasta la mejilla de su amiga y la beso en los labios con mucho cuidado, como si se tratara de una muñeca de porcelana.

Hice esta canción para ti

Para nunca más olvidar

Que todavía estoy aqui

Y que no tengo que huir

Y cuando la oigas

Sabrás que nada fue en vano

Fue todo por ti

¡Deja que suceda!

Hice esta canción para ti

Para nunca más olvidar

Que todavía estoy aquí

Y que no tengo que huir

Y cuando la oigas

Vas a saber que nada fue en vano

Fue todo por ti

Por ti

Por ti

Por ti

Por ti

Tu no quisiste oír...

Cuando la canción terminó ellas se separaron sonrojadas

\- Eso fue increíble - dijo Trixie con una sonrisa y abrazo a Starlight con fuerza

\- Te amo Beatrice - dijo Starlight y respondió el abrazo gustosa

\- La cagaste - dijo Trixie separándose de Starlight pero en la acción la toalla se cayó al suelo dejando ver su cuerpo desnudo

Starlight la miro de pies a cabeza y sonrió de manera frívola

\- Ve a cambiarte, te vas a resfriar - dijo sin quitar esa extraña sonrisa de su rostro

Trixie la miro y le dio escalofríos aquellos ojos, se tapo rápidamente y salió corriendo hasta su habitación

Starlight cambio su extraña sonrisa a una de divertida, agarró su celular y apagó la radio de la sala y cerró los ojos por un momento y volvió a recordar aquel beso que se dieron y lo único qie pudo pensar en ese momento fue...

"No sabes de que te pierdes cabeza de tocino"

Se aflojo la corbata y se quito su chaleco mientras caminaba a la habitación de Trixie.

Ya estando en la puerta comenzó a desabotoar su camisa y entró al cuarto preguntando

\- ¿necesitas ayuda?


End file.
